Ils ont Disparu
by Kajiaotori
Summary: Là, il le tiens, bien rutilant dans sa main. Va-t-il le faire ? Ou ne va-t-il pas ? Lui seul le sait. Sa décision est prise. Sans ses personnalités, il n'est plus rien. "Je suis eux, ils sont moi, nous sommes presque indivisibles !" Au mot près. Elles ne sont plus là. C'est de sa faute. Il ne peut plus le supporter. "Adieu..." - Salut les Geeks
1. Chapter 1

Première Fanfiction publiée sur Internet, mais pas ma première écrite. Première sur SLG aussi ^^

_Je prends TOUS les commentaires, les bons, les méchants MAIS constructifs (je fais partie d'un gang très serré de ceux qui préfèrent les commentaires négatifs aux positifs) alors hésitez pas à vous lâcher ;)_

Enjoy it :D !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

"-Mathieu ! Mathieu ! Réveille-toi !"

Le concerné ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Il avait déjà reconnu la voix de Maître Panda, le seul à avoir la même voix que la sienne.

"- Quoi, qu'est ce qui a ? grommela-t-il, déjà énervé de s'être fait réveillé en avance par le panda.

- Je trouve plus mes bambous ! pleurnicha Maître Panda.

-... Et tu me réveilles juste pour ça ? soupira le Youtuber.

-Oui ! s'écria l'animal protégé. Je suis sûr que c'est le prof qui les as pris pour faire d'horribles expériences dessus !"

Mathieu poussa un long soupir.

"- Oh là là…"

Le brun se leva, alla dans sa salle de bain personnelle et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller tellement il était dans les vapes. Il enfila ensuite son jeans qui traînait sur un meuble de la salle de bain. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre, accompagné du panda qui le suivait juste derrière. A peine fut-il sortit qu'une furie blonde le bouscula et claqua la porte de sa chambre en criant :

"-Je prends ta douche, y'a plus d'eau chaude dans la mienne !"

Maître Panda s'était écarté, terrifié, alors que Mathieu continuait d'avancer dans le couloir, l'air endormi. C'était à peine s'il c'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Maître Panda le suivit bientôt au train. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir.

"Au moins, je pourrais me mettre plus tôt au prochain épisode…" pensa le Youtuber.

Le Patron passa alors près d'eux. Mathieu le regarda à peine avant de tiquer. Il se retourna vers le criminel, plus choqué que jamais. Le patron lui fit face, entièrement nu.

"-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? demanda-t-il d'une façon féroce face à l'expression surprise de Mathieu. J'vais juste chercher quelques accessoires…"

Il s'éclipsa deux secondes et revint avec une paire de menottes, un fouet et… Un concombre ?!

"-Mais tu vas faire quoi avec tout ça ?! s'exclama Mathieu en voyant les "accessoires" du pervers.

-T'occupes gamin. Crois-moi, t'as pas envie d'le savoir…"

Il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à double-tour. On pouvait maintenant entendre des cris de toutes sortes s'en échapper. A peine le criminel était-il rentré dans sa chambre qu'une voix interpella à nouveau le jeune homme.

"-Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé !" fit une voix un peu criarde.

Mathieu et Maître Panda se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix et firent cette fois face… Au Prof.

"-Dis-moi, ne saurais-tu pas où se trouve le chlorure de Sodium ? demanda le scientifique très sérieusement.

-Le quoi ? s'exclama à son tour Mathieu.

-Le sel idiot !

-Putain, tu peux pas parler comme tout le monde ?! râla le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il est dans la cuisine…

-Ok merci bien." répondit le Prof.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, le Youtuber le retint.

"-Hé minute, moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi… Où as-tu mis les bambous de Maître Panda ? ajouta-t-il pendant que l'autre agitait la tête avec force pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec la question qu'il venait de poser.

-Bambou tu dis ? dit le Prof en réfléchissant longuement. Non désolé, je n'en ai pas besoin pour mes expériences. Je ne sais pas où ils sont."

Maître Panda ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés face à cette déclaration. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le Prof reprit la parole.

"-Maintenant, je dois vous laisser, j'ai quelques réactions nucléaires sur le feu là."

Et il partit en courant en direction de la cuisine. Mathieu et le chanteur le regardèrent partir, cloués sur place.

"-Mais où ils sont alors ?! s'exclama le panda, la mine attristée.

-Aucune idée… répondit le Youtuber, perplexe. Mais cherche les tout seul ! dit-il en s'éloignant. Moi je vais manger un morceau avant de m'attaquer au prochain SLG."

Maître Panda le regarda partir.

"-Mais…" murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Le brun pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine. Il tourna la tête et vit le Hippie, complètement défoncé, littéralement allongé sur la table à manger.

"-Nyan caaaaaat… Gâteau de riiiiiz zzzZzzzZz…" dit-il dans son sommeil presque comateux.

"Encore défoncé lui…" pensa le Youtuber exaspéré en mettant en route la machine à café.

Tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, il observa un peu mieux le camé. Il remarqua alors, éparpillés sur la table, plusieurs formes allongées et vertes, cramées au bout. En un éclair, il devina ce que c'était.

"Mais quel crétin… il a fumé les bambous du panda !" pensa-t-il en faisant un facepalm avec sa main libre.

Il soupira bruyamment et alla dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas encore refermé la porte qu'il fit sortir le Geek en criant :

"-Sors de là, espèce de geek ! J'dois taffer sur l'émission."

Le Geek vit la porte du bureau se refermer devant ses yeux. Il s'y adossa, le casque micro encore sur ses oreilles.

"-Mais euh…" murmura-t-il, abattu.

_Même si parfois Mathieu ne les supporte plus… Au fond, il les aime bien. (oui, même le Geek). Et si jamais, un jour, ils venaient à disparaître..._

* * *

_à suivre très bientôt... _(aux trois premiers commentaires digne d'intérêt ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre ^^

Cette fois, les fangirls, sortez les mouchoirs. Ça va chialer.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

*Dzum-dzum-dzum*

Le réveil sonna. Il était 9h00. Une main lourde et endormie s'abattit dessus pour l'arrêter. Mathieu se leva doucement, s'étira et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda à peine dans le miroir, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et enfila le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Il alluma la machine et se fit un café. Il trempa le bout de ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant avant de les ressortir aussitôt. Il ouvrit un placard, prit le sucrier et un paquet de biscuit et posa le tout sur la table. Le Youtuber s'assit sur la chaise en face de son café matinal et posa sa tête sur sa main. Soudain, des gouttes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de la tasse de café et sur la table. Mathieu renifla bruyamment et enfoui son visage baigné de larmes entre ses deux mains.

"Qu'est ce qui m'a pris… Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris bordel ?!" pensa-t-il, désespéré. "Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Ça fait déjà une semaine… J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont disparus depuis une éternité…"

Il prit une gorgée de café, sentant le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge.

"J'arrive même pas à me souvenir de pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Même s'ils sont insupportables certaines fois, comment j'ai pu… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait ça sur un coup de tête ?"

Il finit son café, rangea tout ce qu'il avait sorti en silence. Ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues.

"Ils me manquent tellement…"

Mathieu retourna dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière et vit les affaires de chacun un peu éparpillées partout. Le jeune homme essuya ses larmes et commença à les rassembler, puis il se planta devant son miroir. Il regarda ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il prit son Kigurumi, l'enfila en vitesse sans prendre le temps de le fermer et releva la capuche, puis se regarda à nouveau sur la surface réfléchissante. Il tenta de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Il l'enleva et posa sur sa tête la casquette grise du Geek. Il prit une tête un peu de victime, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement la seconde suivante. Il remplaça la casquette du Geek par les lunettes et le nœud papillon du Prof.

"Chlorure de Sodium !" pensa-t-il en souriant un peu.

Il les enleva ensuite pour mettre le bob du Hippie ainsi que ses grandes lunettes violettes. Son léger sourire reste cette fois fixé sur ses lèvres. Il mit la perruque blonde et fit un énorme duckface dans le miroir, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire lâcher un petit rire. Il la reposa avec le reste et mis cette fois les lunettes noires du Patron. Il s'appliqua à faire un sourire bestial et pervers. Il resta figé un petit moment comme ça, avant de redevenir soudainement sérieux et sombre. Il enleva les lunettes du criminel, les larmes se remirent à couler immédiatement.

"Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ça bordel ?! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les…"

"-Tu me surprends gamin… Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à nous pleurer.

-Hein ?! s'exclama Mathieu, surpris d'entendre cette voix si familière tout près de lui.

-Ouais gros… On dirait qu't'en a trop priiis.

-C'est quand même trop mignon que tu tiennes à nous comme ça !

-Vous les copains, je n'vous oublierai jamais...

-Moi, j'ai toujours cru que tu me détestais !

-D'une certaine manière, c'est impossible, car cela reviendrais à se détester soi-même et l'êtrehumainest trop fierpour…

Mathieu releva la tête et les vit tous dans le miroir derrière lui. Il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

"-Vous… Vous êtes tous…" commença-t-il en se retournant.

Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase. Derrière lui, il n'y avait personne, la chambre était vide. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de s'adosser au mur, les bras croisés, la mine complètement détruite.

"Ils me manquent tellement que j'ai l'impression de les voir…" pensa-t-il en laissant ses larmes revenir.

_La balance émotionnelle qu'il venait de ressentir était pire que toutes… Et fit tomber Mathieu dans un profond désespoir._

Le Youtuber était maintenant face à une porte. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'en tourner la poignée et d'entrer dans la chambre du Patron. Le lit double était fait, la chambre était rangée, signe que personne -et encore moins le criminel sexuel- n'y était entré depuis un moment. Le jeune homme alla directement vers la commode du pervers. Il en ouvrit le premier tiroir, pour constater qu'il était rempli de préservatifs encore emballés, de menottes, de cravaches et plein d'autre objets dédiés plus ou moins au plaisir. Il frémit une seconde avant de commencer à fouiller à l'intérieur. Après quelques instants de recherche ardue, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et sortit un revolver noir laqué brillant de la commode. Il la referma et s'assit sur le lit pour l'observer en détail.

"Vous pourrez pas vous louper avec un péto dans la bouche."

Il se souvint d'une réplique d'un court métrage qu'il avait tourné avec ses amis, quand il était encore à St Etienne. A l'époque, c'était juste une phrase à prononcer de manière claire devant la caméra. Mais là, elle prenait tout son sens.

Doucement, tremblant, il leva le flingue et le braqua sur sa tempe. Son visage était à nouveau baigné de larmes, sa décision était prise, il ne devait plus reculer.

"Antoine, Nyo, Stevie, Links, Alexy, Christophe, Fred, Seb et tous les autres… Et vous aussi mes fans…"

"Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux pas, plus, vivre sans eux…"

"Adieu"

Et il appuya sur la détente.

* * *

_OUI ! Je coupe PILE au mauvais moment :p alors manifestez votre envie d'avoir la suite, ça me motivera peut-être..._


	3. Chapter 3

Vous l'attendiez ! HAHA ! Que va-t-il se passer ?! Comment ont-ils disparu ? Mathieu va-t-il mourir ? Ou pas ? Suis-je sadique de l'abandonner à son triste sors ? Mwahaha.

Lisez la suite pour le savoir !

Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Mathieu ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il était encore là. Que c'était-il passé ? Il n'y avait même pas eu de détonation. Il ré-appuya sur la gâchette, encore et encore, mais elle pendait à vide. Rapidement, il prit le flingue et fit descendre le chargeur. Sa peur se confirma : il était vide. Il se releva d'un coup vers la commode.

"-Merde !" lâcha-t-il bruyamment.

Il se remit à fouiller dans le tiroir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il venait de rater sa tentative de suicide, qui sait s'il aura à nouveau le courage d'appuyer la seconde fois. Il s'y était résolu, il s'était fait à l'idée de mourir, et il était toujours en vie. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, il voulait en finir au plus vite avant que sa résolution soit ébranlée.

"Mais où sont les munitions bordel ?!"

Il continua de chercher frénétiquement quand soudain une voix sortie de nulle part l'interrompit à nouveau.

"-Eh gamin… Je croyais t'avoir interdit l'accès à cette pièce…

-Que… Quoi ?" répondit Mathieu en se retournant.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait personne.

"Mais non idiot, c'est dans ta tête !"

A peine avait-il pensé ça qu'une seconde voix résonna dans la pièce.

"-Mathieu… Tu veux pas te suicider hein ? fit une voix pleurnicharde, que le Youtuber associa au Geek.

-Enfin Mathieu ! s'exclama à son tour la voix de Maître Panda. Tu ne peux pas commettre un tel acte ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça à tes amis… Et nous ? Tu y as pensé à nous ?

-Arrêtez ! s'écria le jeune homme qui s'était bouché les oreilles.

-Qu'est ce qui a gros ?

-Stop ! Sortez de ma tête ! cria-t-il.

-Quel hypocrite ! râla la blonde. Et moi qui pensais que tu nous pleurais… En faîte c'est tout l'inverse !

-Arrêtez ces hallucinations ! cria encore une fois le Youtuber pour couvrir ces voix. Je ne veux pas… Je… Je…"

Mathieu se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, la tête toujours entre ses mains, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

"-Je… Je ne veux pas juste vous entendre… commença-t-il doucement. Vous me manquez tellement, je veux vous voir, pas juste entendre le son de votre voix sortie de nulle part…

-Nous voir ? s'exclama la voix criarde du prof. Mais enfin, nous sommes tous là, juste sous ses yeux !

-Hein ?" fit le brun, accablé de surprise.

Il se releva lentement, jetant un coup circulaire à la chambre du criminel. Il était toujours aussi seul. Il baissa les yeux une première fois, honteux d'avoir encore cru à ces hallucinations. Mais alors que son regard se posa à nouveau sur le revolver, rutilant sur le sol, il entendit à nouveau quelque chose.

"-Par ici !"

"-Nous sommes là !"

Mathieu marcha, incrédule, vers la direction des voix. Il se retrouva bientôt face au miroir du Patron, sur le côté droit du lit. Il retint alors une exclamation de surprise. Dans le reflet, juste derrière lui, ses personnalités étaient au complet.

"-Vous…" murmura Mathieu.

Il se retourna rapidement, personne n'était sur le lit. Il refit face au miroir : ils étaient là.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous vois seulement dans le miroir ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers le Prof. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit :

"-Pourquoi les miroirs ? Euh… *Bzip* Sais pas *Bzip* *Bzip* Argl…"

Mathieu soupira et s'assit devant le miroir. Il effleura la surface réfléchissante, comme pour vouloir les toucher eux.

"-T'as quand même de la chance qu'on soit arrivés au bon moment gamin… Si j'avais laissé ce flingue chargé, t'aurais eu une sacré bille dans l'oreille."

Mathieu ne répondit pas à la remarque du Patron. Il continuait de les regarder dans le miroir, fasciné par leur présence et leur absence.

"-Dis… se risqua Maître Panda. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous vengerais pas ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

"-Tu m'as devancé gamin… grommela le Patron en premier. J'allais le lui proposer.

-J'y ai pensé aussi… fit le Geek de sa petite voix.

-D'habitude j'suis pacifiste mais là c'est à toi qu'ils ont fait du mal gros ! s'écria à son tour le Hippie.

-Je suis du même avis ! ajouta le Prof. Des brutes qui utilisent la violence gratuite ne comprendront jamais la subtilité de…

-J'suis entièrement d'accord ! le coupa La Fille en levant le poing. On va pas s'laisser abattre !

-Les pandas sont doux et gentils, sauf quand on s'en prend à eux… Ça va saigner…" termina Maître Panda avec un timbre de voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mathieu regarda ses personnalités, stupéfait.

"-Vous venger ? dit-il d'une voix blanche. Mais de quoi ? C'est de ma faute si… Vous êtes dans cet "état"..."

Les autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

"-T'en as trop pris gros ! s'écria le Hippie presque naturellement.

-Voyons Mathieu, pourquoi devrions-nous t'en vouloir ? demanda le panda d'un air inquiet.

-C'est moi qui ai pris ces pilules non ? Ces satanés médocs contre la schizophrénie… Même si je n'y ai pas retouché depuis…"

Il baissa les yeux et ne vit pas que tout le monde le regardait d'un air incrédule.

"-Mathieu… l'appela la Fille. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non de quoi ?" dit-il tout naturellement en relevant le regard vers eux.

Les personnalités se regardèrent entre elles, l'air embarrassé, ne sachant par où commencer.

"- Dîtes-le-moi ! s'écria le Youtuber. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous avez disparu ?"

Il s'était relevé sous le coup de l'émotion. Le Geek brisa alors le silence :

"-Mathieu… Ça va sans doute te paraître invraisemblable mais… c'est la stricte vérité.

- Il y a une semaine, des scientifiques sont venus ici. déclama le Prof, apparemment chargé par les autres d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ils t'ont attaché à une chaise et t'ont administré de force un puissant médicament contre la schizophrénie. Cela t'a fait un tel choc que tu t'es évanoui et au moment où tu as perdu connaissance, nous avons perdu notre enveloppe charnelle. Après, je ne peux que émettre des hypothèses, mais il me semble qu'ils ont profité de ton inconscience pour remodeler tes souvenirs et ainsi te faire croire que tu avais toi-même ingéré ces médicaments."

Mathieu fixa le Prof, perplexe. Il regarda les autres, qui lui confirmèrent par un hochement de tête la véracité de ses propos.

"-Et si le Prof dit vrai à propos de tes souvenirs, je ne vois qu'une seule explication possible. enchaîna le Patron peu après. Ils voulaient te pousser au suicide gamin. Et c'est ce qui se serait passé si on avait pas été là…"

Mathieu marqua un temps d'arrêt pour tout assimiler.

"-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix accablante.

-Ils voulaient pas d'un meurtre sur les bras, c'est évident. Avec un suicide, ils…

-Non mais pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?! le coupa le jeune homme d'une voix forte.

-Parce qu'on est des mammifères gros !"

Mathieu le fusilla du regard, mais le Geek l'arrêta.

"-Il a raison… Je crois bien que c'est à cause de nous…

-Oui, le fait que ta schizophrénie ait tellement dédoublé ta personnalité que nous soyons devenus des êtres à part entière doit beaucoup déranger le corps scientifique. Tout ceci m'amène à une constatation des plus déplorables : on ne laisse jamais un cobaye sans surveillance. Notre réapparition, bien que encore immatérielle, signifie que les effets des médicaments commencent à s'estomper, aussi, reste bien sûr tes gardes Mathieu, il se pourrait qu'ils reviennent d'une manière ou d'une autre pour te les administrer…"

Le Youtuber regarda le Prof, les yeux vides. Trop d'informations se bousculaient et se mélangeaient dans son crâne.

"-Tout… Tout cela… C'est…"

Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains pour s'accorder quelques minutes de réflexions bien méritées. Il se releva bien vite, l'air sombre et grave.

"-Qui sont-ils ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui en disait long sur sa détermination naissante.

Les personnalités le regardèrent, d'abord surpris, puis sourirent.

"-On a pas les noms gamins… répondit le Patron un sérieux inhabituel. Mais à nous tous, on va bien finir par les retrouver ces connards…"

* * *

_à suivre ... _


	4. Chapter 4

Un chapitre attendu, que j'espère à la hauteur de vos attentes :3 pour rien vous cacher, c'est celui que j'aime le moins... Mais merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir :D ! Continuez d'en lacher pour avoir la suite, même pour me faire des remarques négatives ! (car j'aiiimes les remarques négatives 3)

M'en fin bref, bonne lecture :D !

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, un ordinateur Mac était posé sur la table du salon, en train de s'allumer. Mathieu arriva peu de temps après, un café à la main. Il s'assit face à son ordinateur et leva les yeux sur le miroir de sa chambre, qu'il avait amené et déposé sur la table pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux, et surtout les voir. Le jeune homme sourit quand il les vit apparaître derrière lui dans le miroir. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux pour s'adresser à eux :

"-Tout va se jouer sur vous… Moi, je n'ai vraiment aucun souvenir, alors essayez d'être le plus précis possible. En recoupant les souvenirs de chacun, on arrivera peut-être à quelque chose… Qui veut commencer ?"

Chacune des personnalités s'approcha de Mathieu et lui fit la liste de tous les détails dont il se souvenait. Le physique des scientifiques, leur nombre, est-ce qu'ils ont prononcé un nom, un sigle… Tout ce qui pouvait aider, et même ce qui semblait inintéressant à première vue. Au fur et à mesure des explications, Mathieu tapait des choses sur son ordinateurs, lançait des recherches internet, épiait tous les résultats pertinents sur lequel il pouvait tomber. Les personnalités le conseillait et l'encourageait à continuer. Mais même au bout de deux heures de recherches, ils n'étaient arrivés à rien…

Soudainement, la sonnette de l'entrée tira tout le monde des recherches. Ils relevèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

"-Mais qui ça peut être ?" fit Mathieu en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

"-Ah, bonjour Mathieu ! fit la personne derrière la porte lorsque celui-ci l'eut ouverte.

-Ah… Bonjour Mme Rovansi ! fit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

-Je suis venue vous apporter le courrier ! dit-elle en le lui tendant. Ça fait une semaine que vous n'êtes pas venu le chercher.

-Ah… fit Mathieu en le prenant. Eh bien merci ! C'est gentil de votre part.

-Dis donc, ça a l'air d'aller mieux vous ! Ça fait plaisir à voir ! dit-elle d'un air enjoué. Non parce que, je vous ai croisé l'autre jour, vous aviez vraiment une tête à faire peur. Des problèmes personnels ?

-On peut dire ça… répondit le brun, un peu gêné. Mais ça va mieux maintenant." affirma-t-il d'un air convaincant.

La gardienne de l'immeuble jeta un oeil à son appartement, en regardant par dessus son épaule. Depuis la porte, elle pouvait seulement voir le Mac, de dos, posé sur la table.

"-Encore sur votre ordinateur ? fit-elle d'une tête indignée.

-Oui je… Je travaille sur mon prochain épisode.

-Ah oui, votre truc sur l'Internet là ?

-Oui voilà. D'ailleurs, faut que j'y retourne, excusez-moi hein. Et merci pour le courrier !

-Mais de rien ! Bon travail !"

Le jeune homme referma la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le seul ennui avec les personnes âgées, c'est qu'elles parlent pendant des heures… Il retourna dans le salon et posa le courrier sur la table.

"-C'était qui ? demanda la blonde lorsqu'il revint.

-Mme Rovansi, la gardienne.

-Et elle voulait quoi ? demanda le Geek.

-Elle m'a apporté le courrier. Elle m'a aussi demandé pourquoi ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas sorti, j'ai répondu que j'avais eu quelques problèmes personnels et que je travaillais sur SLG.

-Bonne réponse. approuva le Prof. Ne te fie à personne.

-Ça va, c'est la gardienne…" soupira Mathieu en s'étirant.

Il regarda sa tasse de café, désormais vide, et fit volte-face pour s'en préparer un nouveau, quand la voix du Geek l'arrêta dans son élan.

"-Mathieu ! Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose !

-Sérieux ?! s'écria le concerné en revenant vers son ordinateur. Putain enfin…"

Il se rassit et cliqua sur le résultat donné. L'ordi se bloqua tout d'un coup et un message d'erreur apparut.

***Vous ne pouvez pas accéder à ce site.***

***Veuillez entrer le code d'accès pour continuer***

"-Et merde ! s'écria Mathieu, énervé. Putain, tout seul, j'vais y passer des jours pour craquer ce site… Et on est même pas sûr que ça ne soit pas pour rien…"

Il soupira et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Les autres le regardèrent, sans savoir quoi faire.

"-Si seulement on avait encore notre enveloppe charnelle… murmura le Geek, dépité.

-J'vois pas en quoi ça pourrait aider… fit Mathieu en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Bah si ! continua le Geek de sa petite voix. Moi, je pourrais te hacker ça en deux secondes… Mais on peut pas interagir avec les objets…

-Ouais… répondit le Youtuber, encore plus dégoûté. Mais vous êtes seulement dans ma tête pour le moment…"

Il se releva d'un coup, comme s'il avait eu une soudaine illumination.

"-Mais oui !

-Quoi gros ? T'as une idée ?

-Vous êtes dans me tête !

-Oui bon ça va, pas besoin de le répéter non plus… grogna la Fille, énervée par ce genre de propos.

-La voilà la solution !

-Hein ?!" s'écrièrent en même temps toutes les personnalités.

Le jeune homme s'adressa ensuite au Geek.

"-Toi l'gamin, rentre dans ma tête, prend le contrôle de mon corps. J'suis sûr que tu peux le faire.

-Bonne idée Mathieu ! approuva le Prof. On va finir par y arriver !

-Aller, hacke moi ça en vitesse." dit-il pour l'encourager.

Le Geek entra dans l'esprit de Mathieu et prit le contrôle de son corps.

"-C'est partit !" s'écria-t-il, heureux de se rendre utile.

Ses doigts commencèrent à filer à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Des lignes de code s'alignèrent à l'écran. Et au bout d'à peine une heure…

"-Victory ! s'écria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

-Sérieux ?!"

Il entra un code dans la fenêtre puis valida. Le message d'erreur disparut et la page commença à se charger. Le Geek sortit de l'esprit de Mathieu et fut accueillit avec les applaudissements des autres.

"-Putain comment t'as géré ! s'exclama Mathieu une fois qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits.

- M-Merci… articula l'adolescent, peu habitué à ce genre compliments.

-C'est super ! Bon maintenant, voyons ce que nous réserve ce site…"

Le jeune homme parcourut la page des yeux.

"-C'est le site du CMS… Le Corps de Médecine Scientifique. lut-il sur la bannière de la page, sceptique.

-Regarde gros ! Y'à un dossier sur la schizophrénie !" remarqua le Hippie derrière lui.

Mathieu cliqua sur le dossier. Il lut en diagonale ce qui s'affichait sur son écran d'ordinateur et prit une profonde inspiration.

"-Mouais… lâcha-t-il sans conviction. Rien de bien intéressant, juste un dossier qui rassemble les différents symptômes de la maladie…"

Il scrolla avec sa souris pour faire descendre la page et voir s'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant dessus. Il la descendit rapidement, quand la blonde remarqua quelque chose.

"- Mathieu remonte un peu s'il te plaît…"

Il s'exécuta. Le portrait d'une jeune scientifique blonde apparut à l'écran. Les personnalités la regardèrent en silence, avec des expressions qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

"-Elle… C'est une des scientifiques qui étaient là la semaine dernière…" murmura le Geek.

Mathieu s'intéressa alors à la légende sous la photo et la lut à voix haute.

"-Elizabeth Lisgui… Chef du projet "Mathieu Sommet" ?! s'écria-t-il en sursautant. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Je crois que le doute n'est plus permis gros...fit le Hippie de sa voix lente.

-Le CMS… commença Mathieu d'une voix grave. Alors c'est vous qui avez voulu ruiner ma vie…

-Maintenant que nous savons qui est l'ennemi, deux choix s'offrent à toi Mathieu. déclama le Prof avec son tact significatif. Soit c'est nous qui allons à eux, soit c'est eux qui viennent à nous…"

Quelque part, dans un lieu inconnu, trois personnes étaient réunies dans une salle de réunion sombre. L'un d'elle était au téléphone.

"-...Bon. Merci de nous avoir prévenus. fit l'homme au téléphone avec un léger accent étranger. Vous avez fait votre part de travail, vous serez donc payée en conséquence. Au revoir."

Il raccrocha, lâcha un léger soupir puis se retourna vers les deux autres.

"-Collèges du CMS, nous nous confrontons à un léger problème. Le sujet semble avoir retrouvé ses capacités.

- Déjà ?! s'exclama le deuxième homme d'une voix presque suraiguë.

-D'après notre informateur, il dit travailler sur son émission sur Internet, ce qui, vous le savez, est impossible sans ses personnalités multiples. De plus, il semblerait que l'état de profonde dépression dans lequel il se trouvait suite à la perte des-dites personnalités soit terminé.

-Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… déclara la seule femme du groupe.

-Est-ce qu'on sait si les autres dédoublement ont été vus avec lui ?

-Malheureusement non… répondit le scientifique étranger non sans une pointe de déception dans la voix. il doit sans doute les dissimuler. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut lui administrer la dose suivante de médicament. Tu t'en charges Elizabeth ?"

La concernée se leva et se mit un peu plus dans la lumière suite à l'appel de son nom. On découvrit alors ses longs cheveux blonds, manifestement teints. Elle était en effet trahie par ses sourcils foncés et ses racines brunes. Elle avait le visage pâle et très fin, des yeux couleur ambre et une longue mèche blonde qui lui retombait du côté droit du visage, sans pour autant cacher ses yeux. Le reste de ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue-de-cheval haute et elle portait de petites lunettes à monture violacée, un peu décolorée par les produits chimiques.

"-Oui. dit-elle simplement. J'irais ce soir, pendant son sommeil.

-Parfait." répondit l'autre scientifique.

* * *

_à suivre, comme toujours... Y'aura plus d'action dans le suivant :p_


	5. Chapter 5

Ah là là, que de rebondissements ! Je vois que de plus en plus de personnes suivent ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir :D Merci aussi aux commentaires anonymes (auxquels je ne peux pas répondre) j'suis contente de voir que même un peu de cette "masse silencieuse" prend la peine de lâcher un petit commentaire ;) merci à vous :D

Eh ben, on en a fait du chemin ! J'l'ai pas dit dans le chapitre précédent, mais on a déjà dépassé la moitié. Eeeh oui ! Mais le meilleur reste à venir ! ;3

Bref, lisez et enjoy :D !

* * *

Mathieu poussa un long bâillement.

"-Deux heures qu'on cherche et toujours rien de plus…

-On a qu'à continuer demain matin. proposa la Fille.

-Elle a raison. approuva le panda. Même si on trouvait quelque chose maintenant, on ne ferais rien avant demain."

Mathieu regarda ses personnalités. Eux aussi semblaient fatigués. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Après avoir passé la journée sur l'ordinateur, sans compter les émotions fortes de ce matin, il avait un peu mal au crâne et aimerait bien se reposer un peu. Il se leva de son siège et marcha vers sa chambre.

"-Bon, bah, je vais me coucher alors, j'suis crevé. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

-Bonne nuit ! lui répondit le Geek en souriant.

-Bonne nuit gros !

-Bonne nuit gamin. fit le Patron avant d'ajouter à voix basse : Touche-toi bien dans ton pieux…

-Et sois prudent." lui intima le Prof avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

C'est le milieu de la nuit. Mathieu dort paisiblement dans sa chambre, presque le sourire aux lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'il semble aussi paisible depuis une semaine. Le retour de ses personnalités doit y être pour quelque chose. Mais alors que tout était calme, la poignée de la chambre s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit dans le plus grand silence. Elizabeth, la scientifique, apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte, en blouse blanche, avec un masque chirurgical sur le visage. Elle leva le bras : elle avait une seringue à la main, remplie d'un drôle de liquide transparent. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup du lit de Mathieu. Lorsqu'elle fut au-dessus de lui, elle tint fermement la seringue et l'approcha du bras du jeune homme endormit, quand tout à coup…

"-Dis donc, gamine, tu fous quoi là ?"

Mathieu était réveillé, il tenait fermement le bras de la scientifique. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait Mathieu, le Patron était rentré dans son esprit pour le protéger et le réveiller. Cela avait fonctionné, aussi, le Youtuber lui demanda mentalement de lui rendre la pleine possession de ses moyens, ce que le criminel fit aussitôt. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, le jeune homme frappa le poignet de la jeune femme, qui lâcha sa seringue sous la violence du coup. Il la récupéra, et sans même chercher à savoir ce qu'elle contenait, la planta dans le matelas et vida l'intégralité de son contenu dedans.

"- Merde ! lâcha Elizabeth en voyant son plan compromit.

-Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?" demanda-t-il avec force.

Sans la lâcher, il se leva (on remarquera qu'il a dormi complètement habillé) et alluma la lumière. Il faillit lâcher la scientifique de surprise en voyant son visage.

"Vous… Vous faîtes partie du CMS ! s'écria-t-il. Elizabeth Lisgui ! J'ai vu votre photo sur le site. Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ?!"

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, elle observait les alentours. Mathieu lui tordit le bras, son visage se crispa sous la douleur mais elle ne cria pas.

"-Répondez ! Pourquoi y'a-t-il un projet scientifique qui porte mon nom ?! hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!"

La fausse blonde darda sur lui un regard noir. Mathieu ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et resserra sa poigne sur le bras de la jeune femme.

"-... T'en sais déjà trop. dit-elle d'une voix extraordinairement calme. Donc je vais t'emmener au labo avec moi !" s'écria-t-elle en claquant de doigts avec sa main libre.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une dizaine d'hommes, tout de noir vêtus et cagoulés, arrivèrent de partout : depuis la fenêtre ou par la porte de la chambre ou celle de la salle de bain. Le Youtuber se retrouva vite en position d'infériorité. Les hommes le frappèrent, l'immobilisèrent, le bâillonnèrent et enfin recouvrèrent sa tête d'un sac en tissus pour qu'il ne voit plus rien. Il avait beau se débattre, l'un d'eux lui donna un gros coup sur la tête qui sonna le jeune homme pendant une bonne partie du trajet.

Lorsqu'il reprit un peu ses esprits, il était attaché à une chaise dure et froide, mais il bougeait plus. Il n'y avait pas de vibration pouvant signifier qu'il était dans un véhicule, et il entendais quelques bruits de pas autour de lui.

"Où… Où suis-je ?" pensa-t-il nerveusement.

"-Eh bien Elizabeth ! fit une voix avec un léger accent d'Europe de l'Est. J'ai appris que vous aviez carrément amené le sujet jusqu'ici ?"

"Quelle est cette voix ?"

"-Oui. affirma une voix féminine, que Mathieu reconnut comme celle de son agresseur. Il s'est renseigné sur nous, j'ai jugé trop dangereux de le laisser alors que je ne pouvais pas remanier ses souvenirs.

-Vous avez bien fait. répondit l'homme étranger.

-Avez-vous eu le temps de lui administrer le médicament ? demanda une troisième voix, masculine mais plus aiguë que la première.

-Malheureusement, non... répondit la jeune femme. il m'a prit la seringue des mains et l'a vidée de son contenu avant que j'ai pu faire quelque chose.

-... Et avez-vous vu les personnalités multiples ? fit la voix étrangère.

- Négatif. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir fouillé son appartement de fond en comble…

-Merde ! fit le deuxième scientifique masculin en prenant une voix stridente.

-Arnold, calmez-vous mon cher. Bon, débâillonnez-le, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser."

Mathieu entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. On lui enleva son sac en tissus d'un coup sec. Il fut un instant éblouit par la lumière nouvelle avant de sentir qu'on venait de lui retirer son bâillon, ce qui lui permit de mieux respirer. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière, il put détailler ses ennemis.

Il y avait tout d'abord Elizabeth, qui se tenait droite et rigide, tenant dans ses mains le sac en tissu et son bâillon. Ensuite, il y avait un homme, grand et mince, les traits tirés, les cheveux roux et fins, un peu la coupe au bol. Ses yeux verts étaient cachés derrière de grandes lunettes rondes et il portait une grosse moustache tout le long de la lèvre supérieure. Il avait aussi des tâches de rousseur sur le haut des joues, et il avait les sourcils plutôt froncés. Enfin, il regarda celui qui était en face de lui, assis sur une chaise. Un peu enrobé, ses cheveux étaient hérissés et bruns avec de légers reflets roux, sans aucun cheveu blanc, alors que les nombreuses rides sur son visage trahissait son grand âge. Ses yeux étaient gris et fatigués. Il avait aussi une grosse barbe bien fournie qui lui mangeait tout le bas du visage. C'était à peine si on pouvait voir ses lèvres. Ce dernier fit un sourire peu amical à Mathieu avant de commencer à parler.

"-Bonjour mon cher Mathieu. dit-il avec un accent de l'Est. Sais-tu où tu te trouves ?"

Après cette question, Mathieu se mit alors à détailler la salle où il se trouvait. C'était un laboratoire assez spacieux, avec beaucoup de machines et d'éprouvettes un peu partout.

"C'est ça le labo du CMS ?" pensa-t-il. "Putain, ça ferait bander le Prof…"

"-Eh bien tu as perdu ta langue ?"

La voix du scientifique barbu le ramena à la réalité. Nerveux, il ne répondit pas.

"-Nous avons les moyens pour te faire parler. Non, non, pas d'instruments de torture, juste la force brute et une certaine seringue, à laquelle tu as échappé il y a peu…"

Mathieu tiqua, mais tenta de rester impassible. Il sentait sa sueur couler le long de son front.

"-Alors… Comment t'es-tu renseigné sur nous ?"

Le Youtuber ne répondit toujours pas. Il observa la salle, à la recherche d'un moyen de sortie, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une surface réfléchissante. A peine l'avait-il regardé qu'il vit le Prof y apparaître.

"-Ne dis rien, cherche à gagner du temps. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ni nous entendre, alors tant qu'ils ne savent pas que nous sommes revenus, tu échapperas à la seringue…

-Eh bien ? Tu vas répondre, oui ou non ?!" s'énerva le dénommé Arnold en coupant involontairement le scientifique.

Mathieu prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Gagner du temps, gagner du temps… C'était bien beau à dire, encore fallait-il trouver quelque chose pour le faire, autre que de rester silencieux. Une question lui traversa alors l'esprit, et il se risqua à la poser.

"-... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme et impassible.

-Ferme-là. répliqua le roux avec une voix féroce. C'est nous qui posons…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, avec le regard vide de quelqu'un qui vient de réaliser quelque chose d'important. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Soudain, il se jeta littéralement sur Mathieu.

"-Minute… Pourquoi tu t'es renseigné sur le CMS alors que tu te souviens pas de nous ?!

-Hein ?! fit Mathieu, complètement déstabilisé par le ton violent et la question soudaine de son interlocuteur.

-Répond ! vociféra-t-il. Ça peut pas être un simple hasard, le site est protégé. Comment en es-tu arrivé à fouiller sur notre site ?!"

Il se retourna vers le vieil homme une seconde.

"-Robert, je peux utiliser la manière forte pour le faire parler ?"

Le scientifique approuva d'un signe de la main. Pendant ce court laps de temps, le prisonnier laissa son regard se perdre sur la surface réfléchissante, cherchant un soutient quelconque. Ce fut la Fille qui lui répondit :

"-Mathieu, je crois que les deux autres sont venus avec la scientifique blonde il y a une semaine…

-Merde ! lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

-Répond bordel !"

Arnold leva le bras et frappa le brun au visage. Le Youtuber retint un cri de souffrance et lutta pour refaire face au scientifique roux, qui avait son visage déformé par la frustration. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler de son nez, c'était mauvais signe…

"-Tu veux que j'te remplace gamin ? proposa le Patron en prenant à son tour place sur le "miroir".

-Je… Je vois pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose… articula Mathieu avec peine.

-A qui tu parles ?" dit le dénommé Robert en levant un sourcil, interloqué par la dernière phrase du Youtuber.

Mathieu laissa passer un silence. S'ils croyaient qu'il allait leur dire qu'il pouvait communiquer avec eux à l'aide de miroir…

"-Mais répond putain !" cria Arnold avec une voix insupportable.

Il frappa le jeune homme deux fois encore, une fois à la mâchoire et une autre au niveau du ventre. Au second coup, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur étranglé et cracha de la salive, mélangée à un peu de sang, sur le sol immaculé du laboratoire. Le brun releva la tête avec encore plus de difficultés : Arnold frappait fort, il avait désormais un bel hématome qui était en train de se former sur la joue droite. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents, heureusement elles étaient encore toutes en place.

"Mathieu ! cria le Geek d'une voix implorante en le voyant en si mauvais état.

-Il faut qu'on aille l'aider gros ! fit à son tour le Hippie.

-Argh… Restez… En dehors de ça… arriva à dire Mathieu alors que sa mâchoire le faisait horriblement souffrir.

-Qu'est ce que…" commença le scientifique barbu, perplexe.

Mathieu fit la grimace. Ils l'avaient à nouveau entendu, il ne leur faudrait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps pour…

"-Il _leur_ parle ! s'écria alors Elizabeth. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il arrive à communiquer avec _eux_ !

-Merde !"

Il n'avait pu retenir cette injure. Il avait voulu rester impassible, pour qu'ils ne fassent pas attention et croire qu'il délirait, mais là il venait de tout confirmer sans avoir presque rien dit.

"-Répond ! ordonna le roux avec force. Où sont-ils ?!

-Laisse Arnold. l'arrêta le barbu. J'ai une bien meilleure idée…"

Robert prit une seringue qui traînait sur une des tables du laboratoire. Il regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

"-Mon cher Mathieu… commença-t-il sur son ton faussement amical. Dis nous comment tu fais pour les voir ou tu peux leur dire adieu. L'avantage, c'est que comme tu es dans notre laboratoire, on va pouvoir faire quelques expériences.

-Ça n'en vaudras pas… la peine… répliqua le Youtuber, étonné de sa propre audace.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda la fausse blonde en haussant un sourcil.

-Je préfère me suicider plutôt que de les perdre à nouveau et subir os expériences ! clama-t-il avec une force nouvelle.

"C'est le seul truc sur lequel je peux jouer… Les menacer que je me pousse au suicide…" pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, stressé.

Un léger silence s'installa, durant lequel ses personnalités en profitèrent pour le regarder d'un air à la fois attendrit et triste. Mais soudain, un rire tonitruant, provenant des trois scientifiques en même temps, déchira l'air. Mathieu les regarda avec effroi. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite…

"-Oui ça sera parfait ! s'exclama Arnold en regardant le brun avec un air de défi.

-Quoi ?!" s'écria Mathieu à son tour.

Ce n'était pas l'effet qu'il attendait ! Est-ce qu'ils bluffent ?

"-Oui, après tout, ça nous convient aussi." ajouta Robert en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

Devant l'air perdu et incrédule de leur prisonnier, Elizabeth se sentit obligée d'apporter un début d'explication :

"-Tu es une anomalie de la nature, soit nous t'analysons et te comprenons, soit nous t'éliminons, c'est aussi simple que ça !

- 'Éliminer le problème revient à résoudre le problème.' comme disait Staline." conclut le scientifique barbu avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

Mathieu les regarda avec effarement. Ces hommes, préféraient perdre leur sujet de travail -pire sacrifier une vie humaine !- pour résoudre une anomalie de la nature ? Et ils n'hésite même pas une seconde…

"-Vous… Vous êtes des monstres…" se murmura-t-il presque à lui même.

Le roux semblait l'avoir entendu et tiqua à l'entente du mot 'monstre' dans la bouche du jeune homme.

"-Ferme-là ! cria Arnold en le frappant à nouveau au visage, hors de lui. Le seul monstre ici c'est toi !"

Mathieu accusa le coup. Un deuxième hématome allait se former, juste en dessous du premier. Mais en plus il essuyait la qualification de "monstre". Parce qu'il avait dédoublé sa personnalité. La science était décidément tombée bien bas. Noir de fureur, le scientifique s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup, mais si fit arrêter au vol par Robert.

"-Arrête Arnold. Laisse Elizabeth s'occuper de lui."

Il tendis la seringue à la jeune femme, qui prit un flacon remplit de liquide transparent. Elle remplit la seringue de ce liquide et s'approcha du Youtuber, un sourire indescriptible sur les lèvres. Arnold lui détacha un bras, qu'elle empoigna avec force. Mathieu sentit qu'il n'y réchapperait pas. Il regarda toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes autour de lui pour les apercevoir une dernière fois, mais ils semblaient avoir disparus. Il ferma les yeux pour se les visualiser une dernière fois mentalement avant de s'évanouir à cause de l'effet des médicaments.

"Adieu."

Il sentit une larme sournoise descendre doucement sur sa joue.

* * *

_... Vous devriez être habitués. Je coupe TOUJOURS pile au mauvais moment :D Boh alors, il lui arrive que des merdes à notre Mathieu national hein ? (j'vais me faire traiter de tous les noms dans les reviews moi si ça continue)_

_La suite au prochain épisode... (évidemment :p)_


	6. Chapter 6

Les 1000 affichages ne sont pas très loin... Merci à tous ! :D J'aimerai organiser un petit concours quand on les aura atteint... Ça vous dit ?

Breef la suite, et y'a enfin un peu d'action :p Scènes EPIC en approche !

* * *

Il entendit soudainement un bruit de verre brisé. Il sentit aussi qu'Elizabeth lui avait lâché le bras. Interloqué, il ouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce qui se passait. La scène qui se déroulait juste sous son nez le sidéra de surprise. Aucun des scientifiques ne parlait. La jeune femme semblait figée, de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Elle fixait un flingue, braqué juste entre ses deux yeux.

"-Le touche pas, biatch. Ou j'te fous une balle dans l'crâne." aboya le Patron de sa voix rauque.

Mathieu crut qu'il allait pleurer de joie. Il n'y croyait pas. Ils étaient tous là, en chair et en os, juste devant lui.

"-Mathieu ! fit Maître Panda en le voyant. Ça va aller ?

-Vous… fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler, tant il était surpris.

-Bouge pas, je vais te détacher !"

L'animal protégé s'approcha de lui et s'occupa de défaire les liens qui le tenaient encore prisonnier. Pendant ce temps, le Patron tenait les scientifiques en respect avec son arme. Il les fit reculer au fond du laboratoire, acculés, pour les avoir tous dans son champ de vision.

"-La Fille, le Hippie et l'Gamin, allez chercher des armes, il doit y en avoir dans le coin, le bâtiment est gardé.

-Ok ! répliquèrent les concernés avant de sortir.

-Toi, continua-t-il en s'adressant au Prof. Tu vas dans un labo et tu fais comme on a dit.

-Pas de problème."

Et il sortit à son tour. Il ne restait plus que Mathieu, Maître Panda et le criminel dans la pièce en compagnie des trois scientifiques du CMS. Le panda avait d'ailleurs fini de détacher le Youtuber.

"-Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Oui… murmura Mathieu, encore un peu sous le choc. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-On est pas encore sortit de là, gamin. lui répondit le Patron avec sérieux. Tu nous remercieras quand on sera à l'extérieur."

Mathieu regarda le criminel, un peu surpris. Mais il disait vrai, ils étaient encore piégé à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Robert, Elizabeth et Arnold, immobiles à cause du revolver que le Patron tenait dans ses mains, le regardaient avec dureté.

"-Co… Comment est-ce possible ? murmura le barbu, véritablement choqué par l'apparition des personnalités.

-Le médicament devait tenir plus d'une semaine hein ? fit la jeune femme, sarcastique.

-C'était un prototype. Normal que tout ne soit pas encore au point, c'était censé être une période de test. Dans tous les cas, si tu le lui avais administré hier, on en serait pas là.

-Hé là ! s'écria Arnold. Arrêtez de vous disputer, sinon ils vont nous passer sous le nez.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Arnold. répondit Robert, l'air sûr de lui. Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Hé, les scientifiques de mes deux ! les coupa le Patron. Fermez-la ou j'vous bute sur le champ."

Robert se releva, indifférent à la menace de l'arme du criminel.

"-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi pour rester seul face à nous trois."

Le pervers ne répondit pas, il attendait de voir ce que son ennemi avait en tête.

"-Parce que, si tu croyais qu'on était pas armés… Tu te trompais !" s'écria le vieil homme en brandissant un pistolet sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste.

A la vue de l'arme, le Patron et Mathieu sentirent des sueurs froides dans leur dos. Pour le moment, ils étaient à égalité, mais c'était pour le moment… En effet, la tendance ne mit pas longtemps à s'inverser en faveur du CMS.

"-Arnold, Elizabeth, ouvrez les tiroirs, vous en trouverez d'autres à l'intérieur."

Le criminel serra les dents. Bien vite, trois pistolets se braquèrent sur eux. A un contre trois, aussi bon tireur le Patron soit-il, ils n'avaient pas grandes chances d'en réchapper.

"-Désormais, c'est nous qui sommes en supériorité numérique. ricana le scientifique barbu. On va pas vous tuer, ça serait trop facile, on va plutôt vous enfermer pour vous étudier. Ah, et ne comptez pas sur vos petits camarades qui sont allés vous chercher des armes, ils vont rapidement se faire arrêter par nos gardes."

Après cette tirade, il partit d'un grand éclat de rire diabolique. Lorsqu'il retrouva son sérieux, il fut surpris de constater que le Patron souriait lui aussi.

"-Hin hin… ricana-t-il. Là, ça se voit que vous nous connaissez mal…

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Vous êtes à notre merci ! s'écria Arnold.

-La preuve ? fit le Patron en riant. Vous en avez carrément oublié un.

-Quoi ?!" s'exclamèrent en cœur les scientifiques.

Derrière eux, on vit une silhouette noire et blanche se relever en silence. Maître Panda avait profité du fait qu'ils étaient concentrés sur le Patron pour se glisser derrière eux sans bruit.

"-Ha, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire sans armes ?!" s'écria le roux en pointant son flingue sur lui.

Sans un mot, l'animal protégé dégagea l'arme du scientifique puis le renverse et se jeta sur lui pour l'immobiliser au sol. Le roux ne se laissa pas faire et tenta d'échapper au panda, qui se battait un peu maladroitement. Elizabeth et Robert les regardaient sans intervenir, jugeant Arnold bien supérieur à l'animal. Mais soudainement, Maître Panda leva sa main en l'air. De grosses griffes noires poussèrent à la place de ses ongles et il tenta d'asséner un coup au scientifique roux. Ce dernier ressortit son flingue en vitesse pour le stopper, mais le panda le dégagea bien vite et parvint à lui porter quelques coups. La jeune femme, constatant que le combat n'était plus à l'avantage de son ami, braqua son pistolet sur son adversaire. Elle s'apprêta à tirer mais d'un coup, Maître Panda se retourna, le regard noir, et brandit à son tour le revolver d'Arnold sur la scientifique blonde. Les deux se firent face, sans pour autant tenter un tir. Un silence de plomb tomba dans le laboratoire, qui fut brisé quelques minutes plus tard par des voix venant du couloir.

"-Patron ! Mathieu ! Maître Panda ! appela le Geek.

-Chuuut ! Tais-toi ! lui intima la Fille. Tu vois bien que si on rentre maintenant, ils vont se faire descendre avant qu'on puisse leur passer quoi que ce soit…

-Ouais t'as raison. fit le Geek de sa petite voix. On fait quoi alors ?

-T'as qu'à leur jeter ça gros !"

Un objet fuse dans la salle et ricocha sur le sol avec un son métallique.

"-FUMIGÈNE ! jubila le Geek. J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça en vrai ! "

La bombe explosa et un lourd nuage de fumée se répandit rapidement dans toute la pièce. Il était tellement dense qu'on y voyait rien une fois à l'intérieur.

"-Elizabeth ! Arnold ! Où êtes-vous ? appela Robert.

-Je suis là ! lui répondit une voix féminine non loin de lui.

-Chut, ne criez pas sinon ils vont savoir où nous sommes…

-Arnold ? Ça va ? s'exclama la fausse blonde en entendant sa voix.

-Oui, le panda m'a lâché mais il m'a pris mon arme…

-Ce n'est rien. le rassura Robert. Il y en a d'autres dans les tiroirs.

-Huhuhuhu… rigola la Fille quelque part dans le brouillard. Vous serez moins sereins quand la fumée aura disparue…

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas…" marmonna le vieil homme.

Il empoigna le talkie-walkie qui était à sa ceinture.

"-Besoin de renfort immédiat dans le laboratoire numéro 15.

-Roger ! lui répondit une voix grésillant au bon du fil.

-Mais que représentent quelques gardes, face à tout notre attirail ?!" s'écria la blonde d'une manière théâtrale.

La fumée qui commençait à s'estomper lui donna raison. Chacun était désormais armé jusqu'aux dents. La Fille portait un énorme mini-gun à bout de bras. Le Patron avait simplement un revolver dans chaque main, mais cela lui suffisait grandement. Le Geek portait un sniper sur son épaule, l'air fier. Le Hippie s'était muni d'une ceinture de grenades de tout genre, qu'il portait. Le panda n'avait rien de plus que le revolver d'Arnold et ses griffes aiguisées. Quant à Mathieu, la Fille lui avait dégoté une mitraillette. Les membres du CMS les regardèrent, sidérés de voir qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer autant d'armes en si peu de temps.

"-... Il n'y aura pas "que" quelques gardes… fit Robert, suant à grosses gouttes mais gardant son calme malgré tout. Vous êtes dans l'un des bâtiments les plus gardés de France.

-Qui z'y vienne. fit le Geek en mettant son sniper en joue.

-Tu vas regretter ces paroles…" aboya le scientifique roux.

Une bonne vingtaine de gardes débarquèrent alors dans le labo. Ils entrèrent de partout, par les portes, les fenêtres, les conduits d'aération… La bande de SLG se fait rapidement encerclée de partout, aucun échappatoire n'était envisageable pour le moment.

"-Hahaha ! ria Arnold à plein poumon. Vous êtes fait comme des rats. Vous ne pourrez pas nous…"

Il se fit couper par trois coups de feu bien sonores. *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* ! Le Patron, le Geek et Maître Panda avait déjà abattu trois gardes, Mathieu et la Fille étaient en joue juste derrière.

"-Mais ! s'indigna le scientifique. Vous pourriez au moins me laisser finir !

-Comme si on allait se laisser faire ! répliqua la blonde en gueulant.

-On va pas moisir ici. affirma le Patron, le regard brûlant derrière ses lunettes noires. Le plan est simple : on vous bute tous, et on s'tire."

Face à l'air supérieur qu'affichait ses "cobayes", le vieux scientifique perdit sa patience et son calme habituel.

"-Neutralisez-les immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte. Morts ou vifs, il faut les arrêter !

-A vos ordres !" clamèrent en cœur les soldats.

Les militaires baissèrent tous leurs armes et se mirent en joue sur Mathieu et ses personnalités.

* * *

_*sifflote* Hum ? couper au mauvais moment ? MOI ? nan jamais enfin ._

_(mention spéciale à Emie-Chan : LACHE TON PUTAIN DE FUSIL T.T Je sais qu'il est pas encore tiré d'affaire, mais si tu veux qu'il s'en sorte, ne me tue pas D: )_


	7. Chapter 7

Je commencerait en disant que... Merci pour les 1000 affichages ! C'est génial, Vous êtes géniaux !

J'ai décidé d'organiser un petit truc, ça reste du très sympathique, la participation de tout le monde est la bienvenue mais n'est pas obligatoire ! Je tient une page de dessin, pages/Kajias-Arts/262653013893862 et je me suis dit, pour tous les lecteurs (futurs ou passés, présents ou discrets) je vous propose de dessiner votre moment favori (ou pas à vous de voir) et de me l'envoyer par mp sur ma page ! Je les publierait tous, ça sera génial ! :D

Bref, bonne lecture, enjoy it ! Et merci encore !

* * *

Les militaires baissèrent tous leurs armes et se mirent en joue sur Mathieu et ses personnalités. Le Youtuber regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet, s'ils se mettaient tous à tirer en même temps, c'en était fini. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, le Hippie eut un éclair de génie. Il tira une seconde grenade fumigène de sa ceinture, la dégoupilla et la lança avec force à ses pieds. La fumée s'en échappa immédiatement et put ainsi cacher les prisonniers aux yeux des militaires.

"-Fermez toutes issues ! vociféra Robert. Empêchez-les de s'échapper !

-Toutes les issues sont bloquées. confirma un militaire à l'aide de son talkie-walkie.

-Ok, dès que la fumée commence à se dissiper vous les abattez."

Un léger silence tomba, pour être bientôt coupé par des cris de douleurs, des bruits de fusils, de couteaux qui s'entrechoquent, de craquement d'os aussi horribles les uns que les autres. Sauf que ce n'était pas les voix de leurs cibles qui criaient, mais celles des militaires.

"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ?! s'écria Elizabeth, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre. Mmph…!"

Une main glaciale s'était posée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier et même de parler. Elle sentit une présence peu rassurante dans son dos.

"-Alors ma jolie… fit la voix rauque du criminel sexuel dans son oreille. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Ici, plus on est silencieux, moins on se fait repérer… continua-t-il en enserrant sa deuxième main autour de son cou.

-Je ne te l'fait pas dire." fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Surpris, le Patron lâcha la scientifique qui se mit en joue sur lui.

"-Tu vas lâcher ton arme et me suivre bien gentiment…" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

La Patron s'apprêtait à répliquer une remarque cinglante pour la déstabiliser mais il y eut un bruit mat dans le dos de la jeune femme et celle-ci tomba sur le sol, évanouie. Le pervers se retourna, dans la fumée il pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un militaire armé d'une mitraillette. Il y eu un autre bruit, semblable au premier, et le militaire tomba à son tour, inanimé. Le Patron leva un sourcil. Mathieu apparut alors dans la fumée. Le criminel sourit.

"-Bien joué gamin !"

Ils échangèrent un regard reconnaissant avant de reprendre leur sérieux. La fumée se dissipait de plus en plus, ils constatèrent alors que c'est eux qui menaient la partie.

"-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se barre pas tout de suite ? Autant en profiter pendant qu'on mène !

-On doit attendre le feu vert du Prof et…

-Patron ! appela la voix de ce dernier.

-Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup… On a combien de temps ?

-15 minutes.

-Ok, on va mettre le paquet. La Fille ! l'appela-t-il.

-T'inquiètes Patron, j'ai compris."

La blonde empoigna son mini-gun à deux mains et commença à mitrailler la salle.

"-YAAAAAAH ! s'écria-t-elle, secouée par le recul de l'arme qu'elle tenait.

-Hé le camé ! appela le Patron d'une voix forte.

-Mouais gros ? fit le concerné.

-Balance une grenade aveuglante.

-Ah ouais, bonne idée gros."

Il regarda sa ceinture de grenades d'un air béat, puis trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il dégoupilla la grenade et la jeta dans la salle. Celle-ci produisit une lumière aveuglante pendant quelques fractions de secondes, tous les hommes présents dans la salle se cachèrent les yeux et mirent quelques instants avant de pouvoir les rouvrir. Ils se rendirent alors compte que la bande de SLG leur avait faussé compagnie…

Notre petite troupe courait dans les couloirs du bâtiment, sous la directive du Prof qui avait pu récupérer un plan du lieu. Chaque garde qu'ils croisèrent fut abattu froidement soit par le Patron, soit par Maître Panda, soit par le Geek, soit… Par tout le monde en fait, avec la Fille qui surveillait les arrières à l'aide de son mini-gin dévastateur, prête à transformer en gruyère le moindre poursuivant. Ils parcoururent des mètres de couloirs blancs, passant devant des laboratoires en tout genre mais vides de toute activité. Après plusieurs minutes de cavale rapide, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir, avec une porte battante dans le fond.

"-C'est la sortie !" s'exclama le Prof après un rapide coup d'œil au plan.

La troupe poussa un soupir de soulagement collectif et redouble de vitesse en direction de la porte. Sous la commande du Patron, chacun laissa ses armes à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

"-Il va falloir courir, alors pas la peine de s'encombrer avec ça." expliqua-t-il en gardant tout de même son revolver fétiche sous sa veste noire.

Ils ouvrirent la porte avec fracas et se précipitèrent tous à l'extérieur.

"-Il serait plus prudent de s'éloigner au plus vite sur cette colline." fit remarquer le Prof.

Ils recommencèrent à courir. Le Youtuber fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

"-Prof ? appela-t-il.

-Mmmh ? marmonna le concerné.

-Pourquoi on s'échappe seulement maintenant ?"

Le Prof le regarda d'un air fier.

"-Vois-tu Mathieu c'est très simple… commença-t-il en sortant un tableau d'on ne sait où. J'ai utilisé une molécule particulière, le 1-méthyl-2,4,6-trinitrobenzème, ou trinitrotoluène. Cette molécule a des propriétés particulières et tout bonnement fascinantes, vois-tu, à l'aide d'un détonateur composé de Gossypium arboreum, elle peut dégager une énergie pouvant aller jusqu'à 4,6 tétrajoules pour 1 kilotonne, ce qui représente…"

Mais le Youtuber avait lâché prise face aux explications du Prof, beaucoup trop compliquées pour lui. Ah, il regrettais le moment où c'était lui qui avait la Science Infuse… Face à la mine consternée du brun, le Prof rangea son tableau.

"-Tu verras là-haut de toute façon. Dépêchons-nous !"

Ils gravirent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du haut de la colline. Chacun s'arrêta, essoufflé, tentant de se calmer et de contrôler sa respiration.

*BOOOOM*

Une violente explosion déchira l'air. Chacun se retourna vers les bâtiments du CMS, en ruine et en feu. Mathieu semblait le seul surpris, les personnalités regardaient le brasier avec un air plutôt satisfait.

"-Une bombe …? demanda le Youtuber tout bas.

-Exactement. C'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre !" s'écria le Prof.

Le brun soupira d'exaspération.

"-... Vu la dose que j'ai mis, on ne devrait plus entendre parler du CMS." ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Plus personne ne dit un mot, tout le monde contemplait le brasier en silence, pensant à la victoire définitive qu'ils venaient de remporter. Le bâtiment était véritablement en ruines, il n'y avait que les ailes annexes aux extrémités qui avaient été un peu épargnées et qui tenaient encore debouts. L'incendie s'occuperait de les faire tomber d'ici une quinzaine de minutes tellement il avait d'ampleur.

"-En tout cas… commença Mathieu en brisant le silence. Merci de m'avoir sauvé."

Il s'approcha d'eux et les prit dans ses bras, la troupe formait un cercle en accolade. Ça y est, après une semaine au bord de l'enfer, il les avait enfin retrouvés… Il ne les remerciera jamais assez d'être intervenus à temps lors de sa tentative de suicide, et même s'il n'aimait pas trop ça, il devait reconnaître qu'il en devait une au Patron pour ne pas avoir laissé son flingue chargé. Tous ces souvenirs et toutes ces émotions remontés d'un coup le firent flancher, il déglutit bruyamment et ne put empêcher quelques larmes de bonheur de rouler sur ses joues, brillantes dans la clarté lunaire.

"-Enfin Mathieu ! s'exclama Maître Panda en les remarquant. C'était tout naturel !

-Retiens bien une chose gamin. fit le Patron en s'allumant une clope, la lumière du briquet se reflétant sur ses lunettes noire. Nous te sommes tous liés. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous s'il t'arrive une merde." dit-il en soufflant sa fumée.

Personne n'osa parler après cette déclaration. Tout le monde le regardait, à la fois stupéfait que ça soit lui qui dise un truc pareil, et attendri devant cette belle phrase. Le brun en était tellement surpris qu'il en avait essuyé ses larmes.

"-C'est beau c'que tu dis là gros. s'exclama le Hippie.

-Je ne te savais pas si poète…" le taquina le Youtuber.

Le Patron tira sur sa cigarette, indifférent à sa remarque.

"-Bon, on rentre à la maison ?" proposa la Fille, toute joyeuse.

Chacun afficha un beau sourire et ils brisèrent l'accolade. Ils s'en allèrent, dos au brasier qui flambait encore dans la nuit, marchant sous le clair de lune argenté.

"-N'empêche, elle était vachement bonne la blonde… J'aurais dû la violer avant de partir. déclara le Patron avec une pointe de regrets dans la voix.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. soupira Mathieu. T'es immonde…"

FIN

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini ! On en a fait du chemin hein ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai eu un super accueil, je pensais vraiment pas que ça allait se passer comme ça ! Merci à tous ! _

_1000 affichages en moins de 2 semaines ! C'EST GÉANT ! 1000 personnes qui m'ont lue ! Wouahou, j'm'en remet toujours pas tient... (Et c'est pour ça que j'vous remercie encore, mais je trouve ça incroyable !)_

_Bref ! ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire d'autres, mais pas forcément sur SLG :) j'espère que vous suivrez le peu que je posterais (car oui, je poste très peu de fictions) sinon allez sur mon profil, j'ai mis le lien de mes pages fb, l'une est du dessin, l'autre arrive sous peu et rassemblera des écrits !_

_A la revoyure et encore merci ! _


End file.
